rlcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Skills are a part of the modpack that help with gear progression and survival. There are proficiency skills that allow usage of items, and passive skills that award bonuses passively. Proficiency Skills The Reskillable mod adds 8 different proficiency skills that unlock usage of items and equipment in the game. Different items and equipment tiers are locked until you've acquired sufficient levels in the related skill. For example, you'd need 16 levels in the Mining skill to use a diamond pickaxe. A diamond sword requires 16 levels in the Attack skill. * Farming - Governs usage of farming-related items, like seeds and bonemeal. * Agility - Governs usage of dextrous items like bows. * Defense - Governs usage of defensive items, like armor and shields. * Building - Governs placement of certain 'creation' blocks like the various equipment forges. * Attack - Governs usage of melee weapons. * Gathering - Governs usage of certain tools, like fishing rods or different tiers of axes. * Magic - Governs usage of magical items, like heart containers or the various healing items. * Mining - Governs usage of mining-related items like pickaxes. These proficiency skills also have 2-3 traits per skill, which can be selected to give useful passive bonuses. However, each trait has proficiency skill requirements, usually from multiple skills. While they cost skill points (not XP) to increase, you will usually have more than enough skill points by the time you meet the proficiency requirement for the trait. The proficiency skill menu can be accessed by pressing Y''', or simply selecting the 2nd tab on the left of the inventory menu. Passive Skills In addition to Proficiency Skills, Level Up! Reloaded adds 3 different passive skill trees. These skills generally cost more than proficiency skills, but grant active benefits such as increased damage, faster cooking, or faster mining. When you first obtain 5 levels of XP, make sure to open the passive skill menu and select your specialization. This increases XP obtained from your selected specialization, and will not prevent access to the other 2 specializations' skills. Mining specialization gives 1 additional exp per Coal and Iron mined in this pack; 2 additional exp per Gold, Lapis, and Redstone; and 4 additional exp per Diamond and Emerald. Crafting specialization gives additional exp per unique item in the item to be made, I.E. a sword, with 2 unique parts, gives up to 1 bonus experience, whereas a piston, with 4 unique parts, is worth more (either 3 exp points or more, mod author didn't specify). The Book of Specialization change can be used to change the specialization. However, one needs to be level 30 to use it. The passive skill menu can be accessed with '''L. Increasing Skills * Proficiency Skills - As a new player, you'll want to level up these as soon as possible in order to use higher tiers of gear. Without the appropriate skill level, you'll be stuck with using stone weapons and tools, and won't be able to use many crucial items either. * Passive Skills - These are lower in priority, as they're not required for progression. However, these should still be increased when possible, as they give powerful bonuses that will help you survive in the deadly world of RLCraft. In order to level them up, you will need to get XP levels. These come in the form of tiny glowing orbs, and can be gained from certain actions like killing mobs, farming, or mining. To put them into a proficiency skill, navigate to the proficiency skill menu, and select the skill to be increased. You will see a number in the top-right corner, with a little '+' symbol if you have the required XP levels. Click it to increase the level of your selected skill. The spent levels are lost in the process. To put them into a passive skill, navigate to the passive skill menu and select the passive skill you want to increase. Simply select the 'Increase' button, then go back into the main passive skill menu and select "Done". You may reconfigure the changes made to your passive skills if you have not clicked "Done". Skills will not be increased if you do not click on the "Done" button. Category:Information